Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Wiki logo Hi, hab jetzt wiki.png hochgeladen aber es ist immer noch das wikia logo da? GhostNWN 14:35, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, du hast die Datei "Wiki.PNG" hochgeladen... MediaWiki ist da etwas pingelig :-). Ich habe deine Datei genommen und sie erneut unter "Wiki.png" (beachte die Kleinschreibung) hochgeladen. Jetzt klappt es. Falls allerdings dein Browser den Unterschied zwischen Groß- und Kleinschreibung nicht kennt, kann es sein, dass du immer noch das Wikia-Logo siehst. Dazu rufe das Logo direkt auf und drücke in deinem Browser auf 'Reload'. --Avatar 14:48, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, jetzt sieht man es. Hatte das mit der Groß/Kleinschreibung gar nicht bemerkt. Passiert wohl wenn man kaum noch auf Deutsch schreibt :) GhostNWN 14:51, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Seiten editieren Hi, ich wollte mal fragen warum beim erstellen von neuen Seiten oder beim editieren existierender Seiten nach dem posten oft die "Oops, this article does not exist" Seite erscheint obwohl die Seite definitiv existiert und auch beim aktualisieren angezeigt wird? GhostNWN 12:15, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist leider ein typisches Problem von großen MediaWiki-Installationen (kann man auch häufiger in der Wikipedia beobachten). Das Problem tritt auf, wenn der Abgleich des Master-Datenbank-Servers mit den Slaves zu lange dauert. Ein Reload hilft in der Regel, aber das weiß ein neuer Benutzer natürlich nicht und ist erst einmal verwirrt. Wir versuchen das Problem zu umgehen, indem wir relativ hochgezüchtete Verbindungen haben - leider klappt es nicht immer. Eine andere Alternative wäre, auf der Bearbeiten-Seite einen kleinen Hinweis zu platzieren (oder die MediaWiki-Entwickler solange zu nerven, bis es gefixt wird :-). --Avatar 13:58, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) User rights management Hi, ich habe bemerkt, daß seit Gestern das "make sysop" von den Special Pages weg ist und mit "User rights management" ersetzt wurde. Es scheint aber ein kleines Problem dabei zu geben, daß die Benutzer die davor zum sysop gemacht wurden auch auf der Adminliste "(Sysop)" stehen haben und die danach gar nichts. Oder habe ich was falsch gemacht? :) GhostNWN 12:26, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Kurz vorab: Aufgrund deiner letzten beiden Nachrichten nehme ich an, dass du in deinen Benutzereinstellungen "Englisch" ausgewählt hast. Wenn du magst, kannst du das jederzeit unter "MORE...", "Settings" auf Deutsch ändern. Du hast recht: Unser Plan ist es, die "Make Sysop"-Erweiterung durch die Benutzerrechteverwaltung abzulösen. Das war zuvor nicht möglich, da die Rechtevergabe nicht einzeln abgestuft vorgenommen werden konnte. Möglicherweise kam/kommt es bei der Umstellung zu Problemen. Momentan würde ich davon ausgehen, dass du Avantenor und Sunkist87 zum Admin gemacht hast - die tauchen auch (jetzt?) beide in der Admin-Liste auf. Vielleicht auch ein kleiner Lag? Oder hast du noch einen weiteren Benutzer zum Admin ernannt? --Avatar 14:16, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja nur die zwei im Moment, kann aber noch mehr werden :) Danke für's fixen und die Erklärung! Benutze in der Tat die Englishe Oberfläche da ich in den letzten paar Jahren fast ausschließlich auf English arbeite :) GhostNWN 18:40, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Wenn du Zeit hast kannst auch noch Cap79 hinzufügen :) GhostNWN 21:06, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das solltest du eigentlich selbst tun können - wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann sag mir bitte Bescheid. In dem Fall müssten wir den Fehler festnageln und fixen. --Avatar 22:35, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich habe ihn zwar befördert und das steht auch im log und er wird unter den Sysop usern angezeigt, aber er hat nicht wie alle anderen "(Sysop)" neben dem Namen wie vorher. ::::::Da er als Sysop gelistet wird, scheint mir das auf (bewusst oder unbewusstes) Caching zurückzuführen sein. Ich vermute stark, dass er es morgen daneben stehen haben wird. Aber ich schreibe es mal auf meine Fragenliste für die Entwickler :-) --Avatar 23:06, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ist es nicht schön, wenn sich manche Probleme durch Warten von selbst erledigen? :-) --Avatar 21:13, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wenn es doch nur für alle Probleme so wäre :) Danke nochmals! GhostNWN 21:15, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Multiupload Diese Funktion wird im Moment nur auf der Hauptseite angezeigt. Kann man es irgendwie einstellen, daß überall angezeigt wird? GhostNWN 21:06, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Leider kann man Monobook nicht gut anpassen - das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir Monaco entwicklet haben.. Unter Monaco kannst du einfach MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox bearbeiten. Für Monobook ist mir keine Lösung zur Anpassung der Werkezeuge-Box bekannt. --Avatar 22:35, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, werde mal einen Blick auf Monaco werfen. Was mir früher daran nicht so gefiel, war daß in der suchbox immer erst nachdem die Seiter fertig geladen hatte "Durchsuche X Wiki" stand und somit meinen eingegebenen suchbegriff überscrieb. GhostNWN 22:58, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Das ist blöd, da hast du Recht. Ich nehme es in die Bug-Liste auf. Das gute an Monaco ist halt, dass wir für diesen Skin weitere Funktionen entwickeln, wie die besseren Bearbeitungsfunktionen oder die neue, deutlich einfachere Bildeinbindung. --Avatar 21:22, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Kurze Suchbegriffe Hallo Avatar, gibt es eine Beschränkung wie kurz ein Suchbegriff sein darf? z.B. habe ich gerade nach "FF" gesucht, aber es kam nichts raus obwohl mindestens eine Seite nach FF zeigt. Wenn es so eine Beschränkung gibt, wie findet man solche zwei (oder sogar ein) Buchstaben Wörter? GhostNWN 12:23, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Der String, nach dem gesucht wird, muss mindestens 4 Buchstaben lang sein. Das ist ein internes Limit von MediaWiki, da alle Drei-Buchstaben-Kombinationen zu häufig in beliebigen Wörtern auftauchen. Eine andere Möglichkeit Seiten mit kürzerem Titel aufzuspüren ist es, die zu durchstöbern - wenn der Anfangsbuchstabe bekannt ist, dann hat man die entsprechende Seite so schnell gefunden. --Avatar 12:49, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich denke ich werde wohl oder über durch die "Wanted pages" stöbern müssen :D GhostNWN 12:55, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Damit findest du Seiten, auf die verlinkt wird, die aber noch nicht existieren. Aber vermutlich hast du das schon selbst rausgefunden :-). Sorry, falls ich dich ursprünglich missverstanden hatte. --Avatar 13:05, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Macht nichts :). Übrigens wär es schön wenn man Bilderseiten auch verschieben könnte. GhostNWN 13:06, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja, das sage ich seit x Jahren :-). Leider liegt es an relativ kompliziertem MediaWiki-internen Code, dass man Bilder nicht umbennen/verschieben kann. Ich sehe da auch keine kurzfristige Lösung :-(. Gerade die Wikimedia Commons leiden unter dem gleichen Problem. --Avatar 13:08, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bildanzeige Problem *Hiya, Std7702 meint, daß die checkbox für das Ignorieren von Warnungen beim Bilderupload dafür verantwortlich ist, daß manche Bilder danach nicht mehr richtig angezeigt werden. Ich hatte das Problem auch gehabt aber das scheint sich von selbst gelöst zu haben (aber ich kann mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern welches Bild das war). Die Erscheinung dieses Problems scheint aber zufällig zu sein. GhostNWN 22:13, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) *Beispiele: Vorbereitung zur Drachenqueste (2. karte), Baumhöhle (Einziges Bild) :Hm. Bei erstem Beispiel scheint bei mir alles in Ordnung zu sein. Im zweiten Beispiel wird der Thumbnail nicht generiert. In der Vergangenheit gab es schon mal ein Problem mit der Generierung von Thumbnails von Bildern mit Umlauten im Dateinamen. Ich kümmere mich drum. --Avatar 04:11, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Der Fehler tritt global auf. In den Bugtracker eingepflegt und Devs informiert. Kurzfristiger Workaround: Umlaute in Dateinamen vermeiden. ETA für "schöne" Lösung: bisher noch keine. --Avatar 07:47, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::OK, werde es allen ausrichten, danke :) GhostNWN 10:33, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Login Hi Avatar, bin mir nicht sicher ob das ein Wiki-weites Problem ist, aber seit ca 23:00 hier (also 0:00 Deutschland) werde ich dauernd automatisch ausgeloggt wenn ich mein Browserfenster schließe und dann mit einem neuen Fenster auf die letzte Änderungsseite im Verlauf gehe. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich dieses Problem nicht und auch chache/cookies leeren hat nicht geholfen. GhostNWN 23:03, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hupps, ganz vergessen zu antworten. Ja, es war tatsächlich ein wikia-weites Problem. Sorry. Das Cookie-Handling vom AJAX-Login war nicht in Ordnung (ist aber seit einigen Stunden gefixt und sollte kein Problem mehr sein). Ich hoffe mal, dass es nicht deinen Plan zerstört hat, die 300'er-Marke noch gestern zu reissen :-). --Avatar 10:36, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::OK danke für die Antwort, werde zurückposten falls das Problem weiterhin besteht :). Wir waren noch ca 4 Artikel von der 300 vor Mitternacht. GhostNWN 10:43, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Problem besteht leider weiterhin. GhostNWN 13:05, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Ärgerlich. Das Problem sollte eigentlich behoben sein (bei mir klappts...). Kannst du bitte einmal deinen Browser-Cache (mindestens für die Domain wikia.com) löschen und dich erneut einloggen? Und mir dann verraten, ob das Problem immer noch besteht. --Avatar 14:59, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Hab den gesamten Cache (war ja nicht viel weil ich das Gestern schon gemacht habe) geleert und auch mit ausloggen usw gerade probiert aber Problem besteht weiterhin. GhostNWN 15:52, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::: Doof :-(. An die Technik weitergegeben, die versuchen es zu reproduzieren. --Avatar 15:58, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hast du auch den Cookie mal gelöscht? --Avatar 16:01, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja, hatte auch alle cookies gelöscht. Benutze überigen IE7 und natürlich Monobook, aber wenn ich eben das Fenster schließe und IE neustarte, kommt ich uneingeloggt auf den Monaco skin wo ich mich jetzt einloggen muss. GhostNWN 16:08, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Geht übrigens seit gestern Abend wieder :) GhostNWN 15:00, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Diverses Zuerst mal sorry, daß ich dir die Seite vollspamme :). Hab zwei Fragen an dich: 1. Wildcards beim suchen funktionieren nur nach dem eingegebenen wort aber nicht davor. Kann man das ändern? z.B. wollte ich nach allen Wörtern suchen die auf "mechanismus" enden. 2. Gibt es eine Contrib-Statistik? Also nicht nur eine Liste aller contribs aber auch eine gesamt statistik wie z.B. User X hat Y contribs, davon Z neue Seiten. Wär schon wenn man sowas hätte :) GhostNWN 20:08, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Die Contrib statistik habe ich gefunden :) GhostNWN 21:27, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Die Suche kann leider nicht angepasst werden. Das Suchen nach Wörtern, die mit einem festen Bestandteil anfangen und mit einem beliebigen Bestandteil enden ist sehr kostengünstig in der Datenbank zu realisieren, da die entsprechenden Wörter so gespeichert sind, dass sie von "vorne-nach-hinten" durchsucht werden (und ein entsprechender Index existiert). Eine Suche mit einem beliebigen Anfang wird bei einer solchen Ordnung aber extrem teuer (von Zeit und Last), da sämtliche Einträge angepackt werden müssen. --Avatar 14:31, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Achso, danke für die Erklärung! Schade aber :) GhostNWN 14:53, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki - Sidebar Hi Avatar, liegt es am Cache oder warum ändert sich die Navigationsleiste beim Monaco skin nach Ändern der MediaWiki:Sidebar (monaco) nicht? Ich habe übrigens das Tutorial auf der main wikipedia/MediaWiki Seite befolgt - kann sein, daß euer Code hier anders ist. Was ich erreichen will, ist daß die Kategorien Handlungsschauplatz und Queste anstelle von NPC und Gegenstand stehen und diese Gebiete und Queste genannt werden. Darin dann die Hauptgebiete aufzählen.GhostNWN 16:17, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Liegt scheinbar nicht am Cache. Ich kann Monobook problemlos verändern. GhostNWN 16:24, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, sehr im Stress gerade, deswegen auch noch keine Antwort auf die anderen Fragen. Sidebar bei Monaco änderst du via MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar - mehr dazu hier. --Avatar 17:40, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Macht nichts :) Habe auf der Diskussionseite bei Central die Frage hinterlassen. GhostNWN 21:28, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hat bei mir sofort geklappt - ich vermute aber, ich habe den fiesen Fehler gefunden :-). Du hast gesagt, du hast deine Spracheinstellungen auf englisch gestellt. Andere Sprachen bekommen den jeweiligen Sprachdefault angezeigt, damit jemand, der nur englisch spricht, trotzdem das Menü eines deutschsprachigen Wikis versteht. Der Default für die englische Navigationssleiste wird von hier eingebunden. Erzeuge einfach parallel (im Drakensang-Wiki) zur Seite MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar die Seite MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar/en - dann hast du die Standardsprache (= deutsch) und englisch abgedeckt. --Avatar 07:43, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::AHHH! Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, danke! GhostNWN 10:46, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wiki Bilder Hi Avatar, bin interessiert was wiki_wide.png eigentlich macht, hab nur den Nutzen von wiki.png (mit deiner Hilfe) herausgefunden. Auch wollte ich fragen, ob man zwei verschiedene "wiki.png" Bilder für Monaco vs Monobook festlegen kann? Mein neues Wiki.png sieht jetzt großartig für Monaco aus, ist aber zu groß und wird bei Monobook abgeschnitten. GhostNWN 17:13, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Monaco 3.0 (aktuell ist 3.1) hatte noch einen breiten Balken oben (siehe z.B. Eberswalde-Wiki oder GTA-Wiki). Da wurde ein größeres, senkrechtes Logo - nämlich Wiki_wide.png - genutzt. Mit Monaco 3.1 sind wir aber wieder zum "quadratischen" Logo zurückgekommen. Ich habe jetzt einen kleinen CSS-fix in die Datei MediaWiki:Monobook.css gebastelt. Damit sollte es klappen. --Avatar 13:34, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ah ja, ich habe mich schon gewundert wie die den Balken bei Witcher-Wiki gemacht hatten. Danke für den fix übrigens, das logo ist jetzt sichtbarer, obwhol es immer noch rechts abgeschnitten wird. GhostNWN 13:41, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::..."obwohl es - im Internet Explorer - rechts abgeschnitten wird". Firefox und Opera zeigen das Logo ganz prima an. *seufz*. Mal gucken ob ich hier ein Windows finde :-) --Avatar 13:44, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Was, ihr arbeitet bei Wikia in Fensterlosen Zimmern? ;) GhostNWN 13:47, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Vielleicht auch nur ich :-) --Avatar 13:49, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) News Vielen Dank für das neue News Layout! :) GhostNWN 14:39, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Erklärung siehe auf deiner Disku. --Avatar 14:42, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Und nochmals danke für die Meileinsteine, der Graph sieht toll aus! GhostNWN 09:00, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC)